Sweet Deception
by AmandaFaye
Summary: To save his kingship, will Jareth submit to the Fey Court's desire for revenge? One fact holds the key.
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Deception

Life in the Underground never had held much joy; time dulled that fact, made the ordinary job of maintaining the first line of defense between the worlds seem acceptable. Then, a moment of light had entered this dark land, and when it was gone, the darkness was darker.

Adding Stefan to that darkness really did nothing to lighten the gloom.

Jareth's half brother entered the king's study unannounced, more because the goblins had trouble pronouncing his name than any other reason. "I have bad news, depending on how you look at it," he said without preamble.

"The bog dried up, so I don't have anywhere to send rabble?" Jareth asked, almost hopefully. Useful as it was, he'd rather be rid of it.

"Sorry, brother, no. There's gossip about you in the courts."

One elegant brow lifted. "The Seelie Court has found imagination, I take it. How nice for them. If anything worth gossiping had happened, I'd rejoice."

"Oh, so a young, human girl did not defeat your little maze box?"

Casually delivered, the words hit their mark effectively.

But Jareth did not let it be seen. "Ah, I'd almost forgotten about that. Not a very notable affair at all, unless the King of Albion has acquired the mortal obsession with paper work and I failed to fill a form out properly."

"I wouldn't imagine so. Few of us care to deal with them, present company excepted. No, the court has decided there are several possible explanations, other than it's sheer untruth. One, it was a fluke, but worth investigating so that it won't happen again. Two, you or the labyrinth one has weakened..." he ducked as a crystal shattered near his head. "Three, the girl is not ordinary and we need to capture her and see if humans are what's the word, mutated- to be superior. Probably kill her in the lab. Pity." He ignored Jareth's tense jaw. "You have a soft spot for her and let her win, in which case, you should retrieve her before an enemy decides to use her against you. Or you are plotting revenge and letting the game stretch out a bit. That last is suggested by me, by the way, it gives you a safer margin, and is given credence due to shared blood."

"How generous of you," Jareth noted in false thanks. "What Sarah is or is not is something I prefer to keep my own counsel on, until the proper time."

"Then you are planning some kind of revenge? How fun. Need any help?"

Jareth snorted. "Hardly. I can handle one mortal."

"You had best do so, otherwise she may be offered queenship in your stead. If she has one drop of Seelie blood, she can be turned, and given our earlier ways a few centuries ago in their world, most of them do have a drop or more." More seriously, he added, "You get away with much, living on the edge out here. I know it's a horrible job, but it allows you free access to other worlds, something others of us might wish for and forget the drawbacks." The last word was accented with a scathing glance at the goblins.

"I know history, better than most," Jareth gestured to his library walls. "Trust me. I have something most.. unexpected in mind."

Stefan gave his brother an assessing scan. "I'll have to trust you, I suppose. But quickly, Jareth. If another is granted your power, both worlds could suffer. "

On that note, he popped out, leaving Jareth to consider. His first act was to lay a sealing spell on the castle to keep prying eyes from seeing anything. He already knew what he wanted to do, the question was how.

Senior Prom. It was supposed to be the highlight of a girl's year. No one would think of having to force a girl to attend. Then again, Sarah was more than ordinary. Only the threat of cutting off her allowance, which meant no books, had gotten her here now, to the school gym on a Friday night with Karen's fifth cousin, a boy a few months younger than her. Sarah wondered if she shouldn't have mentioned how her she had been known to handle baby sitting gigs. She glanced at her "date". No, bad idea. Jareth might her in the bog again if she wished that on his kingdom. And she wouldn't blame him. The Underground could not support an ego that size along with Jareth's. At least the Goblin King had some charm. This fool was okay looking, but his personality uglified him. Not to mention the cologne. Eternal Stench alert. As what's his name- Herbie- ugh- pulled her towards the dance floor, Sarah reconsidered. It might be feasible to convince the king one of his goblins had escaped and found its way into a tux. When he tried to pull her closer, she mentally apologized to the goblins for insulting them.

This was torture, nothing at all like her last dance...

She glanced up to the ceiling. The disco ball whirled, like a crystal globe of dreams. Like the stars...

A tear traced an invisible path down her cheek. "Jareth..." she whispered.

Herbie heard her. "No, my name's Herbert. Karen told you, I'm sure."

Her lips thinned. "You know something, that poison ivy I fell into last week is really bothering me. I need to go scratch." With that, she extracted herself and fled to the ladies' room. It was early, and with luck, no one would be there yet. Just a moment to escape. That was all she wanted, for now.

But there was a line there already. Damn. A red light caught her eye. Exit.

With a glance to make sure she was not being observed, Sarah fled out the back door with a grin.

Stepping onto the football field, she took a deep breath, looking up to the real stars. To the moon. She shouldn't have looked at it. Music heard only by her echoed in her heart. '... I'll place the moon in your heart..."

Fighting back tears, she grabbed an edge of her dress to wipe the sting from her eyes. It was even the wrong color. Lime green. Not silver. Guess that's what happens when wicked stepmothers rather than enchanted kings picked your gown.

Her heart had been breaking every day for weeks. It was just too much. If Jareth had wanted to avenge himself on her for those six damnable words, he surely had, proving they were a lie. "You have no power over me..." Then why did everything remind her of HIM, or if it didn't, she hated it for being so far from him?

Face it, she'd lost her one chance at love, and for nothing. Nothing at all.

Just when she had begun to like her baby brother... no don't think of it...

He....

stop it

no

Crib death.

That was one reason Karen had forced her into this dance. An attempt to get life back on track. Fierce denial.

While her grief gave Sarah the veil she needed, that's all it really was. She was sad for Toby, but sadder because of him, the goblin king...

Jareth.

With one last glance at the stars, yearning to see if she could find her love their between them, she continued her journey. Thanks to going to Catholic school, there was a chapel on campus. It should be empty, cool, dark. Peaceful with no pounding music, no tantalizing stars or foolish...mortals. Why did she use that word in her head?

Sarah dismissed the thought until a safer time. Too long and someone would come looking for her, and she did not need that now.

What she needed she could not have. So she'd settle for just a haven, to huddle under the blue light pouring in from stained glass windows.

Looking up at the cross she saw her own agony on His face. Her eyes shifted to a portrait of Mary, so serene and untroubled even looking at her Son suffering. Sarah wanted to blame someone, but who?

Not Him. She looked at Him and saw He knew pain too. He wouldn't hurt anyone.

Jareth? No. Not him even. If she's left Toby with him, he'd be alive. Hoggle had even told her that the rumor was Jareth would make him a prince, a real one- not the prince of stench as he'd threatened Hoggle.

If anyone was to blame it was...

Only herself. Gathering her hands into fists, she bit her knuckles to hold in the scream of rage and pain. All that came out was, "It's not right, not fair.." or would have if the words hadn't been garbled and tearfilled.

"Sarah, can't you learn a new phrase? Really. Didn't one of your scribes say there is nothing fair or unfair under Heaven?"

Her eyes raised slowly. "How?-" She did not even know what she was asking him to explain. It was something to say.

"Your screams echoed through seven kingdoms, I'm sure. And my name was among them. If you thought to escape me in here, sorry, luv. I'm not even distantly related to the devil, so this place is rather soothing to me."

She sniffed. "Sorry."

Jareth frowned. What was she apologizing for?

But she'd continued. "I should've let Toby stay with you."

He blinked. Fortuantely, the mortal girl's eyes were distantly focused on nothing.

"Is he making life miserable for you?" Jareth tried to sound mocking.

She took a shuddering breath. "I wish..."

"Thought you'd know better than to say that."

"He's dead," she exclaimed softly, flatly.

Jareth did not remember deciding to sit, but suddenly, he was sitting at the altar rail beside her. All he could see were her eyes, glittering with unshed tears. Even when so afraid and lost, she'd not once cried. The tears would have looked like diamonds or the stars he would have moved for her, put in her eyes. He'd never wanted this for her.

Now, he borrowed her word. "How?" If the stepmother was abusive, that was something he was used to seeing. So why hadn't he seen it before. Had that been the source of Sarah's hatred? Why hadn't he kept both of them? He had known Sarah lied as she defied him. It had been damnable generousity that had sent them home.

She sighed. "We have something called crib death here. Toby was born with a tiny hole in his heart, no big usually. It can fix itself sometimes, and he was too little to risk surgery yet. And really pricey to boot. Maybe the risk would have worked. " She swallowed. "Maybe if I hadn't interfered, you could've fixed him in the Labyrinth."

He touched her face. "No, dear girl. Life and death are not something I can arrange. What life is measured out to each one, no more or less can they have." He could almost see silver blades of guilt cutting into her. "Just be grateful that your courage let him have some time in his home, and your wish let you understand how precious a child is."

She began shaking; Jareth had no choice but to hold the crying girl. "And," she hiccupped, " everyone at the f-funeral told me to be strong for them. But I'm not strong. And Karen's so hell bent on finding normal- she's slipping dad blue pills and that's why I'm here in this horrid dress." Her sobs intensified.

Out of the blue, Jareth said, rather remotely, "Oh, Hogwort has been quite concerned about you."

Sarah half laughed, bitterly. "Hoggle. Thanks. I just couldn't face him, them, after...I couldn't be strong for anyone else."

Jareth shook his head. "You don't have to be. I'm king, and I say so." This attempt at bringing a smile or sharp retort fell with a thud. "How are blue pills and terrible dresses related?"

"The pill will help convince dad to - ah- she wants another kid. Or failing that, a grandkid. Hence, send Sarah to the prom with cousin It."

Jareth's jaw locked. "To marry you off."

"Eventually."

"To someone you dislike."

"I'd give you a prize for right answers, but left all the gold medals at home."

Jareth muttered something in another language that sounded like he was cursing. Alarmed, she began to apologize, if only she knew why she needed to.

"No, no," he sighed. "I was not cursing you, just idiots who try to be more idiotic and succeed. "

She sensed Jareth's fury; it seemed greater than her situation warranted.

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I told you. Your mind was screaming my name."

"That's not enough to bring you 'cause...." Sarah's voice trailed off, realizing she'd almost said too much.

At another time, Jareth would have smiled, pressed the advantage she'd just given him. At another time.

He wished it was that time.

"This is not a good time to tell you."

"Is there a good time?"

Jareth rose, pacing. For a moment he stared at the crucifix, looking for answers. For the words he needed. "Sarah, " finally he said. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Odd question. But one she could honestly answer no to.

"I never will." He paused until she nodded. "When you left, I was angry for a time. But a king can't stay angry for long and be a good king. You taught me something I needed to know, but others heard of your win, and things are now complicated. My land is a crosspoint for all realms. It is the first line between your world and the fey lands. Many of us have human blood, in fact. For a human to defeat the labyrinth, the Seelie court sees it as a weakness in either my magic or in myself. Or that you are simply stronger. Or perhaps it was a fluke of chance. They don't know why or how it happened, and do not like that. "

"What does that mean?" her voice held fear, but he did not hate her for that. It was a justified response.

"They wish me to make a show of strength. Avenge the honor or the Seelie court." The words seemed disconnected from any one person.

Sarah willed herself to stand and go to his side, but her legs would not obey. She sat frozen.

"Would they have... killed my brother?" she whispered.

Jareth's lips thinned. "It is not impossible, but unlikely. Children mean too much to our kind. It would be more likely someone would take him and leave a golem in his place. Without animation, it would appear dead but resemble him close enough to fool anyone."

Hope flared in Sarah's eyes, and he hated to extinguish it. "Sarah, even that is only a slim possibility."

"If I have to run the Labyrinth again to save him-"

"No." Jareth returned to her side. "If that happened, it was an illegal taking. To move anyone from one world to another requires my permission. It was not given. Therefore, Toby could be returned without testing or trial. How long after your return did-"

"Days. Less than a week, I think. Time kind of lost meaning."

"Unlikely then that was other than a natural tragedy. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. So, are you supposed to kill me now?" she sounded resigned, no blame was in her tired voice.

Swift fingers caught her chin, turning her to face the king. "Sarah, I have no intention to kill you or hurt you."

"But- your kingdom, the Seals-- what am I compared to all that?"

"More than you know. Trust me, Sarah." He seemed to debate. "I can not tell you everything now. But I have a plan, and it will cause you some pain that is unavoidable. But only because it is true."

The words made no sense to her, that was obvious. But then, they made little sense period. "All I ask is that you believe what I tell you when only our ears can hear it. Some lies will be told, but none are meant for you."

"For them, the courts."

A nod. Then, he lifted the girl to her feet. She was right, it was a horriby ugly dress. Keen ears caught the music on the wind. Such as it was.

The time and place and music were all wrong, but the two people were all right. So, he said seriously. "It seems a pity to come all this way to a dance, then not do so."

Heat flushed Sarah's face pink, remembering the last dance. Despite the sorrow and uncertainty, Jareth smiled, glad their minds shared a memory. With a slight gesture, her dress changed, the music changed. He reached for her hand.

"I believe you owe me a completed dance, my lady. No running off this time."

For that magical moment, Sarah forgot the prom, Karen, and everything but the safety and comfort of the present. For a moment, the king's hand rested on her shoulder, and she felt a tingle near what Karen's whacked out great aunt called her witch mark, a star shaped birth mark. She had thought it pretty until the old bat visited one summer and seen it when Sarah wore a halter top.

The song began as the one he sang before, then faded into a sweeter, less melancholy one. When it ended, they just stared for a long time into each other's eyes before Jareth led her back to the altar and pulled her down to sit beside him again. As he grasped her hand, a coolness encircled one finger. Sarah glanced down at the silvery band now there. It appeared plain until she looked closer at the etched flowers, roses and lilies and dogwood and there were tiny pearls hidden among the leaves.

Her eyes asked the question for her.

"It has a story, but I will tell you at a better time. For the moment, wear it as a promise and protection, if you will accept such from me."

"It's beautiful. I will." There was a subtle shift in the air. It seemed a distant bell rang.

"And don't worry. Karen can not see it, no questions will be asked."

Her eyes closed. "I wish I didn't have to see her again." She peeked one open, hopefully.

Jareth could not help but laugh low in his throat. "Some wishes, little dove, must be delayed." He kissed her forehead. "But they are fulfilled in time. " His face grew serious. "I'd take you tonight, but some things have to be resolved first. I won't take you into danger."

"Can we have a few more moments?"

Without answering, he pulled her closer. They needed this moment. Feeling safe, feeling loved for the first time in so long, Sarah just leaned against him, and slept.

The door opening was something they never heard. Then, Herbie called into the darknened room, "Sarah? Someone said you came in here."

She jerked up, frightened eyes turning immediately to her former enemy who was now the one person she trusted with her heart.

Then, her eyes snapped shut as the room flooded with harsh overhead light. Yet, before Herbie's goggling eyes, Sarah and a very strange looking man vanished. Or maybe it wasn't her. Different dress. She had been wearing green hadn't she?

They reappeared in another chapel. It was much like the last one, but the light was softer, it seemed more personal.

"We're in my palace," he explained. "I was only thinking of a safe place. So we landed here. Did the transport injure you?"

She shook her head. "Fine. Or I will be until I get home. We could've used the fieries."

Jareth considered this. "True. That was your date?"

"Such as it was. " She looked at her ring. "Will this keep Karen from killing me?"

He hesitated. "I promised never to lie to you," he finally said, "and if this truth is one you can not accept, at least keep the ring for now."

She nodded, nervously.

"It has no effect on Karen, unless she truly is a witch. With a w, not a b. " Her smile gratified him. "The only woman who technically has the right to wear that is...."

"Let me guess, your fiance," Sarah interupted, but did not seem concerned. In fact, she was smiling.

He smiled also. "Not exactly."

"If you say sister," she began threateningly.

Suddenly, his hand stopped her lips. "No. My... bride. My wife."

Her eyes grew large, but she did not move. "Sarah?"

"Am I?"

"Not totally, but close." He did not like admitting that he'd partially deceived her.

She looked down for a moment, then her eyes lifted to his. "Well, I don't know how fey handle this, but it is traditional to kiss the bride."

"That will be no problem."

As there lips parted a breathless minute or so later, Sarah looked him squarely in the eye. "I know it's nuts, people don't fall in love with people this fast unless it's in a cheesy novel, but crazy or not, I love you."

Jareth smiled. "Good. It would hurt to love someone as much as I love you and not be loved in return. "

After an awkward pause, Sarah asked softly. "What do we have to do to really be married totally, and can it be now or sooner?"

He kissed her again. "Find a trustworthy set of witnesses to see the vows we make. A private ceremony for now. A formal one for the sake of the court. It is not unusual for royal weddings to be first private then one with all the frippery. And sometime between the two..." his voice trailed off, but the slightly suggestive tone finished the statement.

Sarah blushed. "When?"

"As soon as I find two people we can trust. Once the vows are sealed, any who might dare ignore your ring will not dare harm you. Even though in your world the - ah- consumation is what makes the marriage binding, in mine, what we have already shared makes it so. "

"And the ceremony? Are there established words? Or do we make our own?"

He was patient with her questions. She had much to learn, after all. "No two ceremonies are alike. Each couple says their hearts, which lends a uniqueness. "

"May I suggest a witness?"

Jareth nodded. "Certainly. It would help."

"Any one of my friends. Didymus, Ludo, Hoggle. None of them would betray us."

Considering this, he nodded. "They are all welcome, even Hog-gle," the last word curved his lips into a slight smile. For her, he'd try to pronounce the dwarf's name right, once in a while. "A Seelie court member must also be there."

"Are any of them trustworthy if they want to set you up?"

Still smiling, "Yes. At least one. My mother. She would probably do her best to kill me should I not invite her, and her word is impeccable. As is the little knight's. Hoggle's history of unreliability will give his testimony no weight in court. Facts are facts. And Ludo..."

"Not the brightest bulb, yeah, I know."

He was relieved she understood. "Good. It will take Mother a bit to get here. Fortunately, the message can be delivered mind to mind. I will entreat her to bring along your friends. Should be easy to find. There is one more fact I must tell you before returning you to - Earth. In the sake of honesty."

"Is it bad?"

"Depends on how you see it, it is the one fact that can save us both."

She nodded and listened. Yes, it was a surprise, but not totally unwelcome.

Far away, Herbie had made his way back to the Williams' house. He'd rather be running in the other direction, but running could make it worse for him. He planned to be a lawyer, he had to know things like that, and besides, all the cop shows said that kind of stuff.

When he knocked on the door, Robert and Karen answered. It was obvious they'd been fighting, again. Karen looked like she had broom stuck up her back, and Robert just looked angry and tired. What had it been this time?

Upon seeing Sarah was not with him, Herbie found himself being yanked unceremoniously inside to tell what he'd seen.

With frayed calm, Robert asked, "You are asking us to believe my daughter just vanished with some man?"

Swallowing convulsively, he nodded. The dog glared at him from the corner, but did not make a move. Merlin was smart dog, and knew if he lifted a leg on the creature, he'd be banished again.

Karen sniffed. "I knew she'd be trouble. I suppose we have to call 911, apb, etc. Or we could just let her go. Save some trouble."

Robert exploded. "We just lost our son, now you're consigning our daughter"

"Your daughter..."

"To God knows what?"

"She's just a few days away from being 18, an adult. I was going to talk to you about sending her to live on her own... this just moves it up."

Herbie watched it all, regretting he'd not graduated from law school. A divorce case would generate a lot of money, and this was heading to that, but as the yells increased in volume, he decided to just duck out. They never missed his departure.

Just as he left, Sarah and Jareth materialized in her room. Even a floor away, she could hear the argument clearly. Her name kept coming up. She glanced at her- what- husband or was he fiance? - "Happens at least four times a week. All the grief books say that after a child dies, it can shred a family that's close, much less- mine. "

Rage burned in his eyes. "Change of plans. We'll have to pack you up some things, your wardrobe won't be finished yet, but you are coming home tonight."

Joy lit her face, dimmed by a maturing moment. "I'll still have to say goodbye. I won't run like a scared rabbit. " He nodded, disliking it, but approval clear on his face. She was already a queen.

As she moved to open her closet, he stopped her. Gesturing at her mirror commandingly, he summoned a small troupe of the more intelligent of his subjects and set them to work gathering anything and everything Sarah might wish to keep or need. With appeciable speed, they carefully dismantled the room.

"Didn't know they could be so---"

"It took about a century to train them so well."

"Right. Well," squaring her shoulders, "I'll be back."

As the door closed, Jareth glared at his minions. "Break nothing. Soil nothing, " then he glid out after her, just in case she had need of backup.

Sarah timed her entrance just as Karen yelled a particularly awful curse on her.

"Nice to know what you think of me," the young queen commented. "So, I'll just say what I am came to."

Her measured words left a small gap into which Karen leapt. "Where is the dress I bought for you?"

Sarah directed a scathing glare to her step mother. "I have not the faintest idea." Let her think what she would. "If that is all you care for, then - " there was much to say, that could be said. But she settled on summing it all up in a very soft, "Good bye." Turning, she headed back up the stair, Merlin scampering behind her.

Jareth silently applauded her from his hiding place, orbing himself back to her room where the goblins were finishing just as their monarchs and the dog arrived.

With a brief congratulatory kiss, he led his lady through the looking glass. When her former family arrived, pounding on the door before thrusting it open, the room was empty save for the bed and curtains.

Then, a miracle happened, the Williams fell silent and just stared.

Jareth and his queen stepped into yet another unfamiliar (to her) room occupied by a woman who made Sarah think of Galadriel, but her mismatched eyes held much more humor. "You are early, my son," she reproved.

Jareth remained unphased. "Well, my queen is far more efficient in dealing with nuisances than we anticipated." His tone did not apologize at all.

She nodded regally. "Well, then I have no complaint. Your father is running interference for you two, so he may miss the ceremony." Biting back a smile, she tried to retain an air of irritation, "Personally, I believe he does not wish to attend the same wedding twice, not even his heir's. Men." Her eyes danced with secret laughter as she looked at her daughter in law. "And your sister should be here by dawn, Jareth, with the gift."

He grinned back. "Knew I could count on you, mum. Now, could you show us to a room, I think Sarah's had quite enough excitement for one night and it would be lovely if she could rest a few hours before the ceremony."

The lady's smile fought to break free, but she held it in check behind a regal tone. "Two rooms. The ceremony has not taken place yet."

"But, Mother, what if she's attacked in her sleep-"

"Sleep is the critical word. You'd be keeping her awake. She may share Vivienne's chamber if you are truly concerned that any would dare violate this home. I truly pity anyone who'd try to get by your grandmother." Her pointed stare included her child in that pitiable grouping.

"I hate to be any trouble, Mrs.--," Sarah interjected.

"Nonsense. And I'm Nimue. Jareth hasn't told you that much yet. Now I have to decide if he's too adult to put in the corner. Forgive me, child, for not raising him better. I did try, but somehow, not much took." Lady Nimue swept over to them and took Sarah from Jareth. "Stop glaring, son. You will be next door to her- but the chamber is warded. No poofing."

Sarah followed meekly, half in awe, half amused to see the mighty goblin king cowed by a woman, even his mother.

If Sarah thought Nimue was spectacular, Vivienne was more so. Though she did not appear more than fortyish, Vivienne seemed to be able to cow anyone, even half asleep. She woke long enough to extend a greeting to Sarah, glare at Jareth, and then went back to sleep peacefully.

"Don't worry, " Nimue whispered. "She only tries to intimidate the males in the family. And she has had a long day, we've been hoping you'd come soon. Of course, she's a precog, so she knew it. But would she share that information? Of course not. " Then, turning to Jareth, she added softly. "The flowers, my son."

With a snap of his fingers, a ginormous bouquet of assorted flowers appeared. Though she could not help but admire, Sarah was a bit perplexed by their purpose.

"Healing scents," Nimue explained. "You've suffered greatly. These will sweeten your dreams."

Jareth felt a bit left out at this point, so he snapped again, softly and handed Sarah something. "And if you need more help.."

It was a peach. Sarah did not know whether to look put out or smile. She settled for a sweet, chaste kiss before Nimue grabbed her son and began dragging him away. "Rest, daughter. Tomorrow is going to be quite a day. And you, I imagine could use some as well, son." Though swathed in velvet concern, he could not mistake an order.

"Quite right, " he agreed, maintaining dignity as if it'd been his idea.

"After we talk, " Nimue smiled as she closed the door.

Rounding on her son, she asked succintly, "What exactly happened to that plan- you go to her about the time of her legal age in that world and prove your love is true, beg forgiveness if needed, and bring her here after presenting your apologetic to the Court?"

Jareth held his ground. "Life got in the way. " Her brows raised. "Mother, she was being tortured."

"Really?"

"Her 'parents' fought nightly, often about her. She's been forced to go to some sort of faux dance in the most awful gown. Looked like poison. And had run away to cry herself silly. I could hear her screaming for me. What else could I do?"

Nimue did not want to concede, yet he was right. "Then, the situation should have been investigated better before tonight, and she'd have been here weeks ago. "

Jareth allowed himself a secret victory grin. "Is there any chance a move has been made on her by my enemies?"

"How so?"

"Her brother-"

"The kidnapped one?"

"Yes. Wished off, actually. Died. "

"Jareth, you know we don't kill children, not even the worst of us. However, he could have been taken." Nimue frowned. "We will see to that when you are married, but I don't think he'll be returned if he is here. We can take him into this family. And no, you can't adopt him. I foresee quite enough children for you and that girl."

"What a cheerful thought, " he grinned. "Perhaps-?"

"No."

"Had to try."

Nimue ignored him. "And considering you will be taking a wife and future children home, something must be done about the castle. No more goblins inside, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good. Go to your room, and take the dog."

"Merlin." Her brow lifted at that.

"Perhaps we can convince your grandmother to let him out of the crystal tree before the official ceremony. See if you can't change the dog's name, he might be miffed. "

However, Jareth was already in his room, determined to sleep quickly.

For the third time in less than twenty four hours, Jareth found himself in a chapel. This time, he wasn't escaping anyone. Contrary to his overthought worry, he had no trouble finding witnesses. Sarah's friends had places of honor, including the redubbed Merlin, now known as Oz , thanks to Sir Didymus' suggestion. Jareth's five sisters, mother, one brother, and grandmother made up the rest of the party, along with a stranger brought by Tabitha, the youngest of Nimue's children.

Then, Jareth had a surprise. As the music began to play for the bride to enter, he did a double take. In the absence of her own father, none other than Merlin the wise escorted her to the altar.

Two pastors, one from Above one from the Underground administered the ceremony. Notably absent was the asking of who gave the bride. Underground law stated that if one was old enough to marry, then they gave themselves. The bride and groom vowed to love one another, nothing more. For love covers all the vows that might be made. As the two lovers spoke their love, all assembled hedl their breath. Waiting. As perfect silence reigned, a golden glow encircled them, proving their vows true, binding their hearts, souls, and minds forever. Only a true marriage would be so signified, and would be unbreakable.

Afterwards, there was a party,(cakeless), and Tabitha stole the show with her surprise.

"Sarah, you believed that your family was forever gone from you, but here is..."

As she started to speak, the back doors opened and several regal looking Fey entered. Jareth pulled his wife close, supportively, not protectively. Behind the intruders came a man looking very similiar to Jareth.

"Sorry, son, " he called. "They insisted on making an entrance."

Unflustered to the eye, Jareth nodded. "You're late, dad. But just in time for the surprise. This will save some time in any case."

"May I finish?" Tabitha snapped, then continued. "As you have been told, Sarah, about eighteen years ago, a certain Fey noble," her glance slid to the interlopers, " broke one of our sacred laws by dallying outside his home. The woman, was fooled by love, but when she was cast aside- recognized her mistake. Knowing her child might face scorn,even danger, she sent the baby Above, thanks to my father's intercession, and a glimpse of destiny. She was given to a woman whose child was stillborn, though no one on that end knew it. A cousin, one of Merlin's grandchildren, took a midwife - er nurse, position and handled delivery. Today, she has returned home. Sarah, meet your mother," she finished, pulling forward her guest. "And the genetic accident that fathered you just arrived to make trouble."

One of the lords looked startled, the wind completely gone from his sails as he faced the woman he'd wronged and the result of that wrong.

They ignored him, though, barely even hearing Jareth's words. "One day, I will inherit a greater kingdom than the goblins. No ordinary woman should be expected to bear that burden with me. Sarah alone has won my heart and Sarah alone has passed the tests of dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. The test of the Labyrinth has been passed by one woman only in centuries, and she stands here as my wife. You, Fey lords, considered her inferior, but from the first, I knew her and loved her. Should I find she suffered at all thanks to your interference..." the threat dangled. Between them, the members of that family had terrible possible penalties.

Sarah took the opportunity to lift her head in pride, then to smile at her Prince Charming.

One lordling, not her father, blinked. "It was all a test?"

"Certainly," Jareth replied, as if surprised he'd consider it otherwise.

"Well, then. It seems you have made a fortunate choice. Given her blood and background, ah, perhaps we can hope for greater relations with the Above again?"

Merlin spoke up. "We shall see, but I will sit this round out. My lady and I have some making up to do," he ended in a frown.

Jareth smiled once more. "Reunions are lovely, but I think I've waited long enough and been as polite as I can stand." Taking Sarah's hand, he poofed them away, ignoring his mother's furious exclamation.

Epilog aka Teaser

Somewhere in the castle, a careful listener might hear something like this:

"You will see to it?"

"Yes."

"Before the official wedding?"

"If at all possible, certainly."


	2. power to move me

Undoing

Don't own anything except the idea.

Recap- A broken hearted, grieving Sarah called for Jareth just when he needs her more than he ever has before that moment. Her world fell down, and his promise to be there when it did saved both of them. In the process, she regained her heritage, but something was still missing. Jareth's family is determined to find if it can be saved.

"Do you really think we've a chance?" Tabitha asked. "We don't even know if -"

Her mother, Lady Nimue cut her off with a wave. "Let's just handle the first, easiest part, then we can move on to the rest. If I'm wrong about the first, then it's over. Simple."

Merlin, the family's patriarch since his return, took his pipe from his mouth. "Having the most experience with those people, I might have the best chance of not being caught Above." Truthfully, he was suffocating under Viv's attempts to catch up centuries of being apart. It had been her fault after all. She'd been miffed about the whole Arthur fiasco and his meddling in it, so she'd first asked nicely for him to just drop it and come home. Merlin was stubborn, and refused, mostly on principle. So his lady had simply entrapped him in a crystal tree until her temper cooled. Had it not been for Lady Sarah needing him to give her away, he might still be there. He owed the little queen. "Besides that, didn't we decide Jareth needs a new castle, a new realm? Quite right. So, I propose Viv and I cede Avalon to him, as a wedding gift. Someone will have to guard the goblin castle, which has the most access to the other realms. Viv and I will need a home. Simply swap."

"Kingdoms are not baseball cards, grandsire," Tamlin, the youngest son of Nimue and Drustan protested.

"Baseball cards?" his twin, Mariah frowned.

Eagerly, he began to explain about Babe Ruth, Joe Dimaggio, Roger Clemens ,Nolan Ryan, etc.

Nimue waved a hand, literally tuning them out by blanketing their pratings with silence.

"Thank you, " Vivienne approved. "Not a bad idea, except, of course, letting Merlin back up there."

"Don't you trust me, darling?"

"Only as far as the next pretty girl."

"Could anyone be more lovely than you, my Lady du Lac? I stayed for political reasons, but my heart never strayed."

This is what she got for letting him wander among human troubadours. "Yes, well, the heart isn't the only organ I was concerned about."

"There are children present," Nimue said, clearing her throat to look pointedly at Tam and Mariah.

"We are not!"

"Besides, " Drustan went on over their protests, "we want this done before the official state wedding celebration. There's no good excuse to establish father and mother in Goblin City before then. And we don't want Jareth to suspect." He paused. "Now, then, I believe Tam has the greatest familiarity with the modern above ground."

"He's his grandda's son," Vivienne scowled. "Remember that Janette he brought home- tried to pawn her totally human child off on us as his, when it was not. BUT it could have been."

"And such a ridiculous song it spawned," Mariah snickered. "Mum was changing Tam into what was it - a burning man of fire, a snake, a wolf, oh and let's not forget a wild and neked mon, but still she held him ta her breast and so she won Tamlin Tamlin."

"Better than being called the wind," her brother grumbled. "C'mon, I want to see the world series."

"Baseball, he wants to go chase baseball,- this is not about balls," Nimue stated.

"Fact remains, I am the most adept at Time manuevering," Merlin called out. "Though I don't live backwards. Now, then. It's quite simple...."

In the end, Merlin's plan was approved, basically because he was the most stubborn and the most right. And they might have lost Tam until late October if they'd let him above or longer if he discovered hockey, football, and basketball.

And Nimue was not about to let him near cheerleaders.

Official royal weddings happen very rarely Underground. The Fae love once in their lives, truly, though there could be minor lesser sparks of passion from time to time, fewer of those happened since Vivienne had gained dominance and a reputation of punishing illicit love.

The last grand royal event had been when Drustan and Nimue married, and few could remember that well. None of their children had ever gotten near the altar, until now.

As things began to get underway, Jareth was more nervous than he had been on the real wedding day. "Where is Mariah? Sarah must have attendants. And Tam is no where to be found either - I swear if he's off chasing some mortal girl trying to imitate me- again "

"You will not throw him in the Bog," Drustan scolded. "Even though it's not really eternal, I don't want to put up with that stench for five minutes."

"An oubliette then."

"No. He's on a mission for me."

"What will I do for a best man then? Hedgewart?"

Drustan just looked at him.

"Oh, er right. Dad will you?"

"Shouldn't, being third choice- after HOGGLE, but yes. And it's all for a good cause, Tam being MIA."

"Hrmph. "

"Look on the bright side- you're about to marry a beauty you love."

"I AM married to her, this is just falderolle."

"Burdens of kingship- you get two wedding nights."

Jareth paused. "Oh. Well then. Let's move it along."

As the king commanded, they did.

Jareth scanned the crowd while waiting for the doors to open and let Sarah into the ceremony. She had argued that white was the wrong color after being married long enough to be pregnant, already. But it didn't show, and he'd added a bit of silver to the gown to placate her.

When she entered, there was no one else in the room he could see. Just as their hands met, Merlin asked the priest to stand aside. "Friends one and all. We are here for a joyous event. To officially recognize the union of my beloved grandchild to Sarah, a princess returned to us from a long absence. We further the fact that my lady wife and I are reunited and will be taking over Goblin City to allow Jareth and Sarah to rule a brighter land, Avalon. And finally, we rejoice in the reunion long delayed of brother and sister."

With a poofing spark of glitter, Tamlin and Mariah joined them, holding a little boy's hands on each side.

"Toby?" Sarah gasped.

"Lady Morgaine has long mourned the loss of her son, Morgret. Her grief blinded her and when she recognized how special Toby was she went a bit nuts," Tamlin tried to sound elegant, failing at the end. Diplomacy was not his thing. "And the little imp kind of looks like her ba- baby boy." Merlin snorted. He'd never like Morgaine le Fae or her misbegotten whelp.

"However, thanks to grandda, we were able to return to the time of his missingness and trace it back to her. He's well cared for and fine." Mariah added softly.

"The circles are complete. Let us rejoice in this blessed day," Merlin called above it all, standing aside to let the wedding resume.

From the happy couple's hearts arose a new song, borrowed from above.

Look at me, a woman, calm and in control  
No silly girl who's head's always turning  
Nobody would guess that, deep inside my soul  
A brand new fla-ame is burning  
  
Only you... have the power to move me...  
And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy  
But I couldn't see before-ore  
And only you-ou... have the power to move me...  
Take me, hold me, mould me, change me and impro-ove me  
It's not funny any more-ore - any more-ore  
  
There was I, wondering why  
Every day disappeared into the distance  
Now with you, the light is shining through  
You gave me life, not just existance  
  
Only you-ou... have the power to move me...  
And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy  
You have the power to move me  
  
All the nights I've wasted, dreaming of the time  
When I'd discovered the one to guide me  
Searching the horizon, didn't realise  
That all the time she was beside me  
  
Only you-ou... have the power to move me...  
And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy  
Hope and pray that I'm in ti-ime..., I'm in ti-ime...  
Only he can stand and wait that long  
Stand by me while I was going wrong  
What if she couldn't wait  
Have I left it too late  
  
Only you-ou... have the power to move me...  
And together we'll make the whole world move in sympathy  
Brighten up the darkest sky-y  
Brighten up the darkest sky-y-y  
If only you-ou... use the power to move me  
Take me, hold me, mould me, change me and impro-ove me  
Only you have the power to mo-o-ove me  
Only you-ou...


End file.
